


One more day in the sunlight?

by Plasmaknife



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmaknife/pseuds/Plasmaknife
Summary: Pyrrah/Jaune OneShot





	One more day in the sunlight?

Phyrra awoke in the midst of cotten sheets and her own tangled hair. The throbbing of fresh brusies and exhaustion kept her from immeditaly rising out of bed. She gripped the pillow that her arms were already wrapped around, assesting where she actually was. Slowly rising from the covers, she knew this was not the Beacon dormatories; this wasn't the Health Wing where she would meet Jaune after sparring either. Where ever Phyrra was, it felt like home, but she had no memories of this place.   
A knock on the door drew her attention from the situtation and to wether she was properly clothed, a quick look showed her body was properly covered before hobbling to the door and opened it. Nora?  
"GOO-OD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!" Nora was her usual self and wearing unusual clothing for her.   
"Oh Nora, good morning!" Phyrra was relieved to see Nora okay.   
"You're in wonderful spirits despite your fight last night! The boys and I thought you might be sulking for the rest of the day."   
"My fight? I wouldn't normally be celebrating any kind of defeat I would imagine, especially a fight to the death." Pyrrah was quiet concerned about Nora's nonchalant attitude.   
Nora snorted with laughter, "Oh Phyrra, we all know your a warrior princess, but it was just a boxing match." Nora snorted again, "I mean, you only just lost the biggest match of your career, that could have made you the most famous champion of the world, or the fact you were knocked out cold for the first time in like ever." Nora spat out more hyperactive nonesense; Phyrra was more concerned that her memories of last night didnt match up with what Nora was telling her. In fact, Phyrra was certained she had died. The weight of lifting the gears, her chest pireced with a magic arrow, and look of fire in that woman's eyes as Phyrra was knelt on the ground.   
"Anyway," Nora had gone unfazed, "You're obviously still tired, I'll let the boys know your okay and haven't run off and joined the circus. G'night Warrior Princess!"  
Before Phyrra could reply, Nora had skipped away, "Good Ni-" and Nora had turned down the hall. Phyrra chuckled softly and closed the door.   
Now taking time to look around the room, it was both familar and not. Much like her home in Mistral, the room was simple, decorated lightly with what looked like "boxing" awards. A bed, a night stand, and a desk, all were clear of any clutter. A shiver ran down her spine, the hard wood was also making her feet cold, Phyrra checked the closet for anything that might fit. While her armor was gone, and there were no uniforms, Pyhrra opted for the more casual sweater and leggings.   
Phyrra dared to venture outside her room, still unsure where she was. She walked down the hall, following Nora's exit, which lead to a kitchen. No one was here. A quick look out the window told a better story. The clouds had rolled in covering up the sun which still shined through the cracks in the sky and lighting an autumn red maple tree just outside the window. The branches gave a rattle and a figure fell from the tree with a groan, Phyrra's heart lept when she recongized the blonde mess on the ground. Jaune was here.   
Phyrra flew out of the kitchen and to help Jaune outside.   
"Pyhrra?! What are doing? You should be in bed resting. You took a hell of a beating last night." Jaune was still covered in leaves.   
"Never mind me, what on earth where you doing in that tree?"   
Jaune took a moment to regain himself, "Well I heard this little chirp and i saw a tiny cardinal on the ground. It wasn't flying away so I guessed it fell out of the tree. I climbed up to put if back in the nest and then the momma cardinal thought i was stealing the baby. And then, well you saw what happened." Jaune was almost as red as the leaves.   
Phyrra was almost besides herself, she then burst into laughter. "The Couragous Jaune Arc risks his life to reunite mother and child."   
"A-all in a days work, I guess." Jaune turned even more red.   
This was she had been hoping for, a chance to see her hero again. After that kiss, she bid farewell forever to him. And now, she had a chance to do things right. "Your my hero, Jaune." Phyrra pulled in Jaune for one more kiss. 

The two sat under that maple tree for what seemed like forever, in complete slience. No words were needed for Pyhrra's happiness. For all we know, their still there, fingers entangled, smiling forever. 

Until Jaune woke up to continue his journey. He knew he could do it with her by his side.


End file.
